


A dance to remember

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For a very long time.





	A dance to remember

Our story begins during The Yule Ball in Harry Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts, specifically shortly before Hagrid asked Madame Maxime for a dance.

Hagrid stuttered, "W-Would yeh like teh dance with me, Ol?"

Maxime beamed, "Of course my 'airy friend."

Hagrid took her hand and led her in a somewhat clumsy dance around the room.

Hagrid muttered, "Sorry tha' I'm no' very good."

Maxime said, "Zere is no need to apologise, zis is ze best dance I've had in a very long time."

Hagrid smirked. "So none of your fancy French men dance as good as me?"

Maxime smiled. "Exactly my 'airy friend."

Hagrid chuckled. "Now tha' is funny."


End file.
